deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bob6114's Season 1 Winner Part 2
Description Both combatants won against the loser, but which 4 will be a loser? Interlude Boomstick: You know, Wiz. I'm just excited for this part 2, I wonder how will this end! Wiz: That right, we are do. Here we have: Captain America, Iron Man, Killmonger, Thanos, Bowser. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze these winner combatants' weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win this... Death Battle Royale. Captain America Wiz: Captain America, known as Steve Rogers, son of Joseph and Sarah Rogers. Boomstick: Captain America is the first Avenger. The super solider. Also I forgot to mention he was born in July 4th, he really love firework does he? Wiz: His father Joseph was alcoholic when he lost his job and could not find his job. Boomstick: Oh that's sad. Wiz: Steve Rogers was given the liquid drug and tanned with Vita-Rays, and lived to be the Nazi fighting superhero himself. The drug that was used on him is Super a Solider Serum, which improved his physical and mentally potential. Boomstick: The shield was made by Howard Stark, Iron Man's father. Wiz: In the midst of World War II, the world was looking for a hero. Steve Rogers had patience, bravery and persistent, making him ideal for the face of the America. Boomstick: His shield is pretty strong! It can cut Tank in half, blocks a hit from Thor Odinson's Mjolnir, and can easily blocks Wolverine's Adamantium claw. But it can break by Thanos Wiz: His enemy is Red Skull, he fought Red Skull and got frozen for 70 years, he was still looks young. Boomstick: But how? Wiz: Well, if you stuck in a ice for 70 years doesn't make bodies change, faces turn different. Cap is still young in his 100 age. Boomstick: Oh you are genius. Wiz: Cap is beyond peak human. He holds Thanos' hand with nearly full gems in Infinity Gauntlet, his bench presses 1100lbs, holds down a helicopter from taking off his strength alone, knocked out Deadpool with a single punch, survives a huge explosion, survives a train crash, and beating several strong characters like The Hulk, Black Panther, Iron Man and Thor Odinson, many others. His shield is too small to protect him yet he can blocks all of bullets with it. Boomstick: Cap can be pretty strong too, he shown to be worthy of Mjolnir three times, throws Big Bertha who weighs about 750 lbs, and by the way he's is a friend of The Winter Soldier, known as Bucky. Wiz: Captain America has Marksmanship, Ability, Stamina, Weapons Master, Stealth and Reflexes. Cap is one tough son of-- Boomstick: Language! That what's cap say. Captain America: I'm... Captain America. Iron Man Wiz: Iron Man, known as Tony Stark. The son of Howard and Maria Stark, Tony was a billionaire playboy. His parents ruled a $9 billion military-tech empire. Boomstick: Tony built all of Iron Man suits, such as Hulkbuster, Godkiller, and all others! Wiz: Tony's parents died from a car crash, sadly. Tony took over Stark Enterprises when he was 21, he was one of America's lead weapon manufactur. Boomstick: Tony inherited his father's company Stark Enterprises. Tony is really rich, like really rich. Not richer than T'Challa though. Wiz: Yeah, Black Panther's net worth is considered to be around $500 billion, whereas Tony Stark's is around $100 billion. Boomstick: I can't believe it! Black Panther is richer than Iron Man! Wiz: His standard suits have the strength to lift up to 100 tons, fly at supersonic speeds and come with an on-board intelligence system called Jarvis or Friday. Boomstick: Also the Hulkbuster beats The Hulk, the stronger monster who can lift up a 150 tons mountain! He made Thanos bleeds while fighting him with his Bleeding Edge Armor! Yeah Iron Man is really strong, he lifted a 16,000-tons nuclear react and withstand the fury of several nuclear bombs, he's also capable of high-speed flight, super strength and enhanced durability. Wiz: He can blast an larger beam from his chest named Uni-Beam. His laser beam, these blasts draw power from the reactor in Tony's chest or chestpiece. Boomstick: He outrans black hole, downed She-Hulk with one punch, defeated Human Torch in one punch, has far more actual combat experience, built a Galactus-buster and survived a chunk of Titan's moon fall on top of him! Wiz: He matched Sentry and Doctor Doom twice, fought Taurus who one-shotted Thor Odinson, and he can also survive blows from Thor's hammer. Boomstick: One question, why the hell is someone name is Friday? Wiz: Well, F.R.I.D.A.Y. I don't know what that stand for. Boomstick: Or maybe Tony loves Friday, as a weekend. Wiz: His Endosym Suit, a powerful suit that can generate lightning attacks strong enough to harm metahumans who are usually immune to it. Boomstick: That because Tony is incredible! Iron Man: My turn. Killmonger Wiz: Killmonger, known as N'Jadaka. Boomstick: And Erik Killmonger, the badass jaguar. Wiz: He is one of Black Panther's nemesis. Boomstick: Sadly N'Jadaka's father N'Jobu got killed by T'Chaka, N'Jadaka is the cousin of T'Challa. Killmonger challenged Black Panther and beats him. Wiz: He changed his name to Erik Killmonger and studied at Massachusetts Institute of Technology, desperate to avenge his father's dead. Boomstick: He consistently shown to be faster and stronger than T'Challa. Wiz: He became a subversive, with dreams of ridding Wakanda of what he termed was white colonialist influence and return it entirely to its ancient ways. He then took advantage of the Black Panther's frequent absences in America with the Avengers to stage something, along with Baron Macabre. Boomstick: He able to match Deadpool in strength, who can create shockwave with his blows. But he can be defeat by Deadpool, he took several hits from Deadpool Wiz: He can keep up with Daredevil and Deadpool. Boomstick: He weighs about 225 lbs. And also his cool equipments, are: Wakanda Armor, Trained Leopards, Altar of Resurrection, Death Regiments, Vibranium Panther Pendent, Mutant Animal Militia, Wrist Bands, Convential firearms and blade. Wiz: He able to evade and dodge heavy gunfire, survived an explosion, capable of reaching speeds of 35 mph, and his Enhanced Senses can be used against him. Boomstick: He is a Political Leader and Tribal leader, would-be conquer. He also kept several pets leopards, such as Preyy, who obey his commands. Wiz: He's Mystically Enhanced Physiology, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Reflexes, Superhuman Ability, Superhuman Speed, Chemical Specialist, Replacement Body, Charisma and Manipulation. Boomstick: I'd say he puts up a good fight! He fought T'Challa for straight 3 hours, taking several blows from him and kept fighting! He also killed an adult bull elephant with a shoulder charge and managed to capture Monica Rambeau when she was sent to remove him from power. And he's also a Mystical Eugenics Expertise. Wiz: His Heart-Shaped Herb Enhancement: Superhumanly Acute Senses, Peak Human Strength, Peak Human Speed, Peak Human Ability, Peak Human Reflexes and Peak Human Durability. Boomstick: He's also a Master Inventor, Multilingual, Master Martial Arts, Highly Influential Connections, and Diplomatic Immunity. He's still badass when he fights T'Challa. Killmonger: Just so I can kill you. Thanos Wiz: Thanos, the enemy of Avengers. Boomstick: He was the son of A'Lars and Sui-San, and the brother of Eros. Wiz: When his mother see him as a baby, his mother thought it was a monster. She tried to kill baby Thanos with a knife but luckily his father saved him. Boomstick: What a good father. Wiz: Thanos grew dangerous to be alive honestly. Boomstick: Through bionic implementation and long hours of meditation, Thanos augmented his Eternal strength and powers so that his powers surpassed those of all other Titanian Eternals. Wiz: As he grew in power, Thanos also grew in ambition and desire for conquest. Thanos stole one of his people's starships and traveled to other star systems to recruit soldiers, mercenaries, and malcontent for a private army. With a small fleet, he dropped nuclear devices on his home world Titan, killing thousands of people, including his mother Sui-San. Declaring himself ruler of Titan, he then set his sights on Earth. Boomstick: That's mess up. Wiz: Indeed, it was. At some point in his adult life, Thanos met the embodiment of Death itself who, in female form, became Thanos' companion. It is probable that Death was attracted to Thanos by both his philosophical dedication to nihilism as well as his willingness to commit genocide on even his own people. Thanos began, for the first time in his life, to experience love for another being, although the being was just a manifestation for Death. Boomstick: To make himself worthy of so awesome an entity, Thanos decided to acquire more power. Let talk about Gemstones shall we? Wiz: Yes. Power Stone: Grants Incredible Strength, Durability, Energy Manipulation and Supplies powers to the other gems. Boomstick: Space Stone: Grants immediate travel through all space, such as teleportation. Wiz: Soul Stone: Grants ability to see, attacking or steal a being's soul. Boomstick: Mind Stone: Grants limitless telepathy and telekinesis abilities . Wiz: Reality Stone: Grants infinite reality manipulation. Boomstick: Time Stone: Grants complete control over time. Wiz: When Thanos collects all of that stones, all he have to do is to snap his finger, and that make half the universe's population disappeared. Boomstick: Yeah, they turn into dust! Wiz: He knocked out several God-like characters with his strength, defeated Silver Surfer on several occasions, overpowered Thor Odinson and The Hulk multiple times including without his Infinity Gauntlet, able to damage Galactus' armor, can broke Captain America's shield which is can cut Tank in half, lifted the Galactus engine, survived a black hole, withstood Odin (Marvel)'s power, and lifted Ego the Living Planet. Boomstick: Yeah, Thanos will make us not feeling good though watch out. Thanos: You were a fool to betray me, Ronan. Prepare to meet your doom. Bowser Wiz: Bowser, the arch-nemesis of Mario. Boomstick: He has a son named Bowser Jr., and he also kidnapped Princess Peach many time so Mario have to rescue her. But why does Bowser always kidnap poor Peach? Wiz: He want to get control of the Mushroom Kingdom. Boomstick: Or Bowser really loves Peach, cause Peach is a fruit name right? Wait Peach was named after a fruit?! Wiz: Um, kinda. Boomstick: Wow. Wiz: Bowser is a lot stronger than you expect but he's slow. Boomstick: He withstood black hole, survived a supernova, fought and threw his own castle. Wiz: He almost never beats Mario but he did in Super Mario Odyssey, the reason how Mario always Bowser whenever he's stronger or not, is Mario uses the environment to defeat the Bowser. Boomstick: Don't get me wrong, Mario games are so much fun to play. Bowser weighs at least over 1000 lbs, surprising right? Wiz: When he fall into a lava, he turned to Dry Bowser, the undead version of Bowser. Boomstick: I glad he's not a zombie. Wiz: He won't be a zombie. By the way, he breathes out more lava. Boomstick: He survived being thrown in sun, survive the explosion of about 100 Bob Ombs, and breaks through bricks easily. Wiz: Bowser's God form, Dreamy Bowser, has a magics like teleportation, shapeshifter, and Size Growth. Boomstick: Bowser can beat his clone Dark Bowser who is a lot stronger, that clone put a hell of a fight. Bowser has defeated powerful enemies such as Mawful Mole, Magifoofa and of course Dark Bowser. Wiz: Despite his high endurance and hard shell, he can still be defeated and killed by conventional means, even as Giant Bowser. Boomstick: In his smallest form, Bowser can survive 19 of Mario's fireballs, each individual fireball is strong enough to instantly kill a normal Koopa. Wiz: He is one of the slowest Mario's character, and of course he's strong. Boomstick: His another version, Giga Bowser, it lasts for a limited amount of time. Wiz: Giga Bowser appears in Super Smash Bros, his ability is Fire Attack obviously. Boomstick: Bowser is basically funny in Super Mario Bro 1985, I didn't see his hair, is he wearing wig?! Wiz: No he doesn't wear wig, 1985 was just poor set you know. Boomstick: Right, but still don't mess with Bowser. Bowser: The royal Koopa line is strong as ever! =Poll= Who will win in this royale battle? Captain America Iron Man Killmonger Thanos Bowser Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Wiz: Royale. Death Battle Bowser has a plan to steal a Infinity Gauntlet, Bowser talking to one of his army. Bowser: Have you locate it yet? Koopa: Yes sir, it's on Wakanda. And that is the most hidden in East Africa. Bowser: Good. Koopa: Do you need us sir? Bowser: No I'll gladly go on my own this time. Bowser teleport in Wakanda waiting for Thanos. Thanos appears, and looking straight at Bowser. Thanos: Who are you. Bowser: I'm Bowser, and I need your Gauntlet, if I have it you'll live. Thanos: Not on my watch. Bowser: Then you leave me no choice. Thanos tries to use his Infinity Gauntlet, the Infinity Gauntlet got hit by a shield. It was Captain America's shield. Captain America: Thanos, you should stop now. Iron Man: Hey grape face, remember me? Thanos: I'll make you all--''' Thanos was hit by Bowser, Captain America and Iron Man charges at Thanos. Bowser thoughts: '''Maybe, these humans will help me get this Gauntlet then I'll have to ditch them. Killmonger: What the hell are you guys doing here. Bowser turn around, see Killmonger. Bowser: Stay out of this jaguar. Or get burn. Killmonger: Who are you calling jaguar?! It's time to die! Bowser charges at Killmonger, Killmonger pulls out his sword and tries to stab Bowser, Bowser catches the sword and tossing Killmonger. Bowser breath out his fires at Killmonger, Killmonger dodges and throwing a punch at Bowser. Bowser grabs Killmonger's hand and toss him to Thanos. Thanos: Fool. Iron Man throw a punch at Thanos, Thanos uses his Infinity Gauntlet to toss Iron Man and smashes him into ground. Bowser: Hm, this Gauntlet will be useful killing Mario! Bowser charges at Thanos, Thanos uses his Infinity Gauntlet at Bowser, tossing him into ground. Captain America hits Thanos and Killmonger charges at Bowser. Bowser: This fool dare to fight me? Bring it on punk! Iron Man shoots his laser at Killmonger, then shooting at Bowser. Bowser: Dude! Seriously? Bowser was pretending like he is on side of Iron Man and Captain America. Iron Man: I'm sorry but you don't seems like you can be good guy to me. Bowser: You know what? Showtime. Bowser breath out his fires at Iron Man, which hits Iron Man. But Iron Man throw a punch at Bowser but Bowser blocks. Iron Man uses his Uni-Beams to hit Bowser. Captain America turn around and throw a shield at Bowser, Bowser groans and slam them both down. Killmonger charges at Thanos, Thanos uses his Infinity Gauntlet. Killmonger: What is this?! Thanos: You should have never face me, fool. Bowser suddenly breath out his fires at Killmonger, burning him until he is dead. 4 Combatants Left Bowser grins and laughs. Bowser: You are welcome, now it's time for you to die. Iron Man shoots his laser at Bowser and Thanos, Thanos uses his Infinity Gauntlet to toss Iron Man at Captain America. Bowser quickly throw a punch at Thanos, Thanos slammed Bowser down. Bowser groans, Captain America jumps and hits Thanos' face with his shield, but Thanos breaks the shield and grabs Captain America. He then snapped his neck, Captain America is now gone. 3 Combatants Left Iron Man: Steve! Thanos then punch Bowser softly that toss him little far away, and Thanos charges at Iron Man. Iron Man dodges and shooting his laser at Thanos but it wasn't working. Thanos: Stark, your pathetic armors is a end now. Iron Man: You haven't see this one! Hulkbuster was on the way, Iron Man then turned into Hulkbuster. Hulkbuster: Called Hulkbuster! Thanos charges at Hulkbuster, Hulkbuster throw a soft punch at Thanos. Thanos uses his Infinity Gauntlet at Hulkbuster but Bowser stopped him. Bowser: I need this Gauntlet now! Hulkbuster smash Bowser and Thanos, Bowser gets up and grabs Hulkbuster but Hulkbuster uses his giant Uni-Beams. Which send Bowser flying. Thanos grunts. Thanos: This is your end now, Stark! Prepare to meet your doom... Hulkbuster: I don't think so! Thanos and Hulkbuster both charges at each other, Hulkbuster uses his Uni-Beams but Thanos blocks it with Infinity Gauntlet. Hulkbuster: I should have build Thanosbuster, that would be cool. Thanos hits Hulkbuster softly that toss him far away. Hulkbuster getting up, and Bowser destroyed the Hulkbuster. Bowser grabs Iron Man and throw him into space. Iron Man was alone in a space. 2 Combatants Left Bowser see Thanos. Bowser: The name's Bowser, and you are? Thanos: I am Thanos. Bowser smiled. Bowser: Well, Thanos. It is time to bring this end. Bowser charges at Thanos, Thanos throw a punch, Bowser also did the same. It cause destruction, Bowser grabs Thanos' arm and then biting him. Thanos yelp and headbutts Bowser. Bowser: Say goodbye now, Thanos. Bowser grab the Dream Stone, Bowser then starting to turn. Bowser: And this is... Bowser turned into Dreamy Bowser. Dreamy Bowser: A REAL END! Dreamy Bowser charges at Thanos, Dreamy Bowser hits Thanos roughly and softly. Thanos fell, Thanos groans as he get up. Thanos: That power impressed me but this... Does make a smile in my face. Thanos uses his Infinity Gauntlet at Dreamy Bowser but Dreamy Bowser breath out the big fires at Thanos. Bowser see Thanos' disappear. Dreamy Bowser: Hahahaha, no one can beat me! But where did the Gauntlet go? Thanos: Right here. Dreamy Bowser turn around, Thanos soft punch at Dreamy Bowser and Thanos uses his Infinity Gauntlet to Dreamy Bowser turn back to normal. Dreamy Bowser turned back to normal Bowser. Bowser: What?!?! Thanos uses his Infinity Gauntlet to choke Bowser roughly, then Bowser throat was explodes. Bowser fell onto a ground. Thanos: Fool. Thanos uses teleportation to exit. 1 Combatants Left (Winner) Result K.O. Boomstick: Whoa. Wiz: While the Dream Stone holds the power of multiple dream-universe, the Infinity Gauntlet power is viewed as infinite by Eternity. Eternity is a being who is the embodiment of a universe and who created the celestials, one of which contained a pocket universe within themselves. Boomstick: Poor Killmonger couldn't stand a chance, but yeah Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet is powerful. Wiz: Iron Man's suit was just strong enough to lift 100 tons and with his Hulkbuster beating Hulk. I don't get why some people think Captain America would win against Iron Man. Boomstick: I know right. Wiz: Bowser has survived a black hole, survived a supernova, and weighs for like 1000 lbs. Bowser was far more stronger than Killmonger, Iron Man and Captain America. Thanos beats several God-like characters with his strength. Captain America: Second Loser * Stronger * Durability * Intelligence * Shield can be break by Thanos * Same weaknesses as any mortal man Iron Man: Third Loser * Intelligence * Stronger * Durability * Arsenal * Has no superpowers without his suit Killmonger: First Loser * Stronger * Slower * His enhanced senses can be used against him * Arsenal * Wouldn't stand against Infinty Gauntlet Bowser: Final Loser * Stronger * Durability * Slower * Couldn't beat Mario * Arsenal * Survived a black hole * Survived a supernova Thanos: Winner * Stronger * Faster * Durability * Withstood Odin's power * Intelligence * Outsmarted Grandmaster * Killed half the universe's population with a snap of his finger Boomstick: Thanos snapped all of them! Wiz: The winner to this Royale is Thanos! Category:Bob6114 Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles Category:Mario vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Black vs White themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019